Enemigos
by Dark Moon 00
Summary: Los demonios son criaturas despreciables que se encargan de quitarle la vida a los humanos, por eso se les considera enemigos. ¿Como es que karin llego a vivir bajo el mismo techo que aizen?, ¿Donde esta su familia?, mas aun ¿Porque esta cuidando de ese demonio de ojos turquesa?-. Pasen y leean ñ.ñ
1. Chapter 1

**Qué onda! Como se pueden dar cuenta últimamente he tenido inspiración :D estoy tan feliz, por eso les traigo esta nueva historia que espero les guste ñ.ñ no les quito más su tiempo así que a leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_hace muchos años, la vida tranquila de los humanos se vio amenazada por unas criaturas nocturnas. Estas se dedicaban a exterminar esas inocentes y frágiles existencias. __Demonios__ se les llamo, poseían poderes sobrenaturales con los cuales les era más fácil matar a sus presas, el miedo se apodero de todo ser humano pues no querían morir a manos de aquellas criaturas. Fue este miedo lo que los impulso a levantarse en armas, comenzando así una larga lucha, mucha sangre fue derramada tanto de los humanos como de los demonios. Con el paso de la guerra estos seres sobrenaturales fueron desapareciendo uno por uno, dando la victoria a los humanos estos no se confiaron, formaron una organización llamada __hunting demons__, que se encargaba de proteger la vida y acabar con estas terribles existencias. Años han pasado ya desde ese acontecimiento, las personas viven en paz y son protegidas, mientras que los demonios se dedican a ocultar su existencia, mezclándose entre los humanos sin que estos lo sepan."_

_._

_._

_._

-¡karin chan, karin chan!-. Gritaba una joven, frente a una puerta dándole golpes frenéticamente, hasta parecía querer derribarla. - ábreme karin chan-. Se le notaba lo desesperada en la voz.

-ya voy, ya voy-. Se oyó desde el interior una voz algo somnolienta.

La puerta de madera se abrió, mostrando a una chica muy joven, delgada, cabello azabache un poco debajo de sus hombros, algo alborotado signo de que estaba dormida, su piel era blanca y sus ojos de un color negro profundo, sin duda era muy hermosa.

Se tallaba los ojos con sus palmas intentando así acostumbrarse a la luz, enfoco con su vista a la persona frente a ella. Era una chica de su edad, piel blanca, cabello castaño amarrado en un chongo, y ojos color chocolate muy bonita cabe mencionar.

-¿Qué quieres hinamori?-. Pregunto la azabache dando un gran bostezo.

-¿Cómo que quiero?-. Dijo adentrándose a la habitación de su compañera y amiga, corriendo las cortinas de la ventana, dejando entrar la luz del día. Camino hacia lo que parecía ser un armario, lo abrió y saco un traje de maid (_**estilo como el de kaichou wa maid sama xD )**_ lo puso en la cama y miro a su mejor amiga.

-aizen sama llega de su viaje hoy, y debemos tener todo listo para su regreso-. A la castaña le aparecieron estrellas en los ojos al decir eso, mientras juntaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho. Una gota resbalo por la cien de la azabache al ver a su amiga en ese estado. Hasta que reparo en lo dicho por ella, rápidamente tomo su uniforme y corrió al baño a alistarse.

Hinamori salió de su burbuja, cuando escucho el agua de la regadera caer, tendió la cama de la azabache y espero a que esta saliera.

Unos minutos después la joven salió, ya lista con su uniforme puesto y el cabello recogido en una coleta, dejando dos mechones caer por su rostro. Ambas se fueron a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

-te digo karin chan deberías levantarte más temprano-. Decía la castaña dando bocados a su almuerzo.

-si, si como digas bla bla, no necesito que me regañes-. Tomo su vaso de jugo y lo bebió de un trago. Miro hacia la ventana, perdiéndose en el horizonte. Sintió como una mano movía su hombro, volteo encontrándose con unos ojos chocolate mirándola con preocupación, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, después de todo hinamori momo su compañera y mejor amiga era una persona muy amable y dulce, siempre se preocupaba por ella y la procuraba, por esa simple razón la azabache se ocupaba de protegerla de cualquier tipo de daño.

-¿te encuentras bien karin chan?-. Pregunto, pues se le había hecho muy raro que de pronto su amiga se quedara callada y no le prestara atención.

-si no es nada, ¿Qué me decías?-. Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se llevaba la mano a su cabeza. La castaña suspiro, karin siempre era así de despistada, algo impulsiva, orgullosa pero una buena persona, la protegía de cualquiera que le hiciera daño, se conocían desde que ambas llegaron a esa mansión prácticamente eran muy pequeñas por eso su amistad era así de fuerte.

- etto.. Solo te decía que, tú te encargues de limpiar el estudio de aizen sama y yo limpiare su habitación-. Un pequeño rubor apareció en las mejillas de momo. Esto no pasó desapercibido para karin pues estaba al tanto que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de su jefe.

-claro como digas-. Se levantó de su asiento y se encamino a la puerta de la cocina, volteo a ver a su amiga. –por cierto ten cuidado de no mover mucho sus cosas ¿de acuerdo?-. La castaña solo asintió.

Busco lo necesario para realizar la limpieza en aquel lugar, entro a el estudio y comenzó su labor, sacudió el polvo de los muebles, pero al levantar la vista se topó con un cuadro, en él se apreciaba la imagen de un hombre vestido con un traje blanco, cabello castaño y ojos café, _sousuke aizen_ era su nombre, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, trago saliva con dificultad y aparto la mirada.

No sabía a ciencia cierta porque ese hombre no le daba confianza, pese a que la salvo años atrás de aquel incendio en el que murió su familia, la recogió, le dio un hogar pero aun así algo en esa fría mirada le inspiraba temor.

Cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza, tal vez era solo su imaginación, pues no era la única a la que el "_salvo"_, hinamori y muchos de los sirvientes de esa enorme mansión también fueron recogidos por él. Esa simple razón bastaba para que lo respetaran _"¿y porque no? Lo amaran también como era el caso de hinamori"._

Termino de limpiar y salió rápidamente de ahí. Llego a la cocina, y al mirar a una mujer rubia de tez morena y ojos verdes, no pudo evitar ponerse inmensamente feliz, la mujer le extendió los brazos, inmediatamente la azabache corrió y la abrazo.

-¡ hali chan volviste!-. Grito emocionada.

-¿Qué sucede karin chan?, ¿Por qué gritas?-. Pregunto la castaña al entrar, pero cuando vio a la mujer, lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos chocolate rápidamente se unió al abrazo.

-hali chan que b-bueno que-e regresaste-. Decía entre el llanto.

La rubia sonrió, pues en el tiempo que estuvo de vacaciones las extraño muchísimo, ese par eran como sus hijas, le daba mucho gusto saber que también ellas la extrañaron.

-oye starrk ven a ver a las niñas-. Al escucharla karin y hinamori levantaron la mirada, voltearon a la puerta y vieron como un hombre alto de piel un poco bronceada, cabello castaño y ojos azules aparecía, siempre con su típica expresión aburrida, se acercó a ambas y les despeino el cabello en una muestra de cariño.

-¿Cómo han estado?-. Pregunto

-muy bien-. Contestaron al unísono.

-bueno, ya luego hablaremos, por ahora hay que trabajar que según tengo entendido aizen sama llega hoy-. Dijo halibel, todos asintieron, starrk era el mayordomo encargado de recibir a aizen, hinamori y karin limpiaban y preparaban la mesa, mientras que halibel cocinaba la cena.

Una vez estuvo todo preparado todos aguardaban el regreso del dueño de ese lugar, el sonido de una carreta les aviso que ya había llegado, la puerta se abrió dejando ver al hombre del retrato y detrás de el un sujeto de cabello chino largo, tez morena y usaba unas gafas signo de que era ciego.

-bienvenido aizen sama-. Todos hicieron una reverencia, el castaño por su parte hizo un movimiento con su mano indicando que se levantaran, acataron la orden, metieron sus maletas y entraron a la mansión.

En otro lugar, un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos azules miraba por una enorme ventana la luna de esa noche, tenía una copa de vino en la mano. Escucho como tocaban la puerta, dirigió su vista a esta.

-adelante-. Ordeno.

Un hombre de cabello rubio largo ondulado y expresión pacifica entro a la oficina.

-ryuken tenemos problemas-. Dijo serio, el mencionado solo se volteo no le gustaba nada ese tipo de situaciones, pero al ser uno de los líderes de la organización hunting demons el velar por la seguridad de las personas era su deber.

-y ¿ahora que sucede rojuro?-. Pregunto, prestándole atención.

-recibimos una carta del gotei, al parecer descubrieron que un demonio ha estado transformando a humanos normales en semi demonios-. Miro a su compañero y prosiguió. – lo peor es que no saben de quien se trata-. Termino de decir.

Ryuken suspiro, si esto continuaba el caos volvería a reinar, y lo que era peor es que si eso pasaba terminaría defraudando a sus mejores amigos, a los que les prometió proteger a los humanos.

-muy bien convoca una junta urgente-. Rojuro, solo asintió se percató que algo le preocupaba al "_Quincy, apodo que se ganó a lo largo de su carrera como caza demonios"._

-¿te preocupa algo ryuken?-. Pregunto.

-¿Cómo esta ichigo?-. Se dejó de rodeos, de cierto modo le preocupaba ese muchacho ya que era lo único importante que pudo rescatar de sus amigos en ese ataque a la familia kurosaki años atrás, además estaba el hecho de que recién acababa de despertar como demonio.

-bueno pues según lo que me dijo hirako, kisuke san lo está entrenando-.

-¿kisuke el demonio carmesí?-. ryuken, estaba sorprendido ese kisuke urahara no aceptaba discípulos, pero era de esperarse, pues el chico tenía mucho poder.

-así es, en fin me tengo que retirar a preparar la junta adiós-. Se despidió y salió de la habitación dejando a ryuken solo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GOMEN gomen ¡, tenía este fic en la cabeza y pues aquí se los traigo. Siempre quise escribir de demonios y he aquí esta historia xD.**

**Aclarando: todos los del gotei son demonios y se preguntaran si todos son demonios ¿Qué relación tienen con una organización que se dedica a cazarlos?, pues conforme avance la historia lo sabrán, que mas….. así este fic tendrá muchos secretos espero que les guste, pronto saldrá shiro chan :3 dejen sus reviews para ver si les gusto hasta otra bye bye ¡**


	2. Chapter 2

**ola de nuevo ;) como les dije aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, no les quito más su tiempo así que a leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había comenzado a nevar esa noche, cuatro siluetas corrían entre los arboles de ese bosque, el chocar de espadas resonaba en el lugar antes tranquilo.

Era una batalla de al parecer tres contra uno, se podía ver en la tenue luz de la luna, la figura de un joven de cabello albino, sus ojos de un extraño pero hipnótico color turquesa brillaban con intensidad, se defendía con una katana de los furtivos ataques que le brindaban sus oponentes.

Su respiración era algo agitada, su límite estaba cerca. Tenía una desventaja enorme, si tan solo fuera uno contra uno, ganaría sin problemas pero no era así.

-¿Qué pasa, este es el gran poder del temible Hitsugaya Toshiro?-. Pregunto en tono burlón una de las sombras.

-tsk…. Cobardes me atacan por grupo-. Dijo molesto el albino, sin perder detalle de cada movimiento echo por sus atacantes.

-oh…. ¿insinúas que si te atacamos uno por uno nos vencerías?-. Volvió a decir la sombra. Una sonrisa soberbia apareció en el rostro del ojiturquesa como respuesta, logrando así hacer crecer la ira de su oponente.

-¡no seas tan arrogante mocoso!-. Grito, abalanzándose contra él, el albino se colocó en pose defensiva, esperando que su enemigo estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para darle un ataque certero. Pero su táctica fue interrumpida cuando otra de las sombras se abalanzo contra él, rápidamente se vio forzado a retroceder.

-no seas idiota, recuerda que él es uno de los más poderosos yammy-. Dijo la otra sombra sosteniendo una katana muy extraña.

Hitsugaya sabía que no podría contra esos dos, debía buscar la forma de perderlos de vista. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que se olvidó por completo de que había un tercer enemigo. Este al ver a su oponente distraído, lo ataco con su katana provocándole una herida profunda en su costado, un gruñido de dolor salió de los labios del albino, gracias a sus reflejos logro retroceder.

La blanca nieve se tiño del líquido carmesí, al joven cada vez le costaba más y más respirar, si no salía de ahí estaba seguro que moriría.

-ja, ¿Dónde quedo toda esa arrogancia he?-. Dijo el que tenía por nombre yammy.

-ya acabemos con esto o si no _"el"_ se enfadara-. Hablo otra de las sombras.

-como sea después de todo ya comenzaba a aburrirme, adiós Hitsugaya Toshiro demonio de nieve-. Yammy apunto con su dedo al albino, este solo espero el ataque. – zero -. Dijo y un enorme rayo de poder rojo fue dirigido al joven.

Una gran explosión se escuchó por todo bosque.

-muy bien yammy creo que te excediste, vámonos antes de que alguien nos vea-. Terminando de decir esto las tres sombras partieron.

* * *

Muy cerca de ahí, en una enorme mansión los habitantes salían de sus escondites, pues cuando se oyó la explosión todos corrieron a esconderse.

-¿están todos bien?-. Pregunto starrk.

-si-. Contestaron algunos.

-¿estás bien hinamori kun?-. La aludida levanto el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada del hombre que le quitaba el sueño, sus mejillas enrojecieron al percatarse que este la abrazaba, pues cuando se escuchó la explosión ella estaba cerca de él, y este por reflejo busco protegerla en sus brazos.

Inmediatamente la chica se separó de el pues la vergüenza que sentía era demasiada.

-H-hai n-no s-se preocupe por mi aizen sama-. Estaba nerviosa, por su parte el castaño sonrió, esa chica le parecía divertida, volteo su mirada para ver a todos sus subordinados algo aturdidos pero todos estaban bien. El hombre de gafas se acercó a él.

-¿se encuentra bien aizen sama?-. Pregunto el moreno.

-si estoy bien kaname no te preocupes-. Contesto, busco con su mirada por todo el salón hasta que la encontró, hay estaba la azabache revisando de pies a cabeza a la castaña que momentos atrás abrazo.

-muy bien, mañana investigaremos que fue lo que ocurrió mientras tanto vallan a dormir-. Ordeno, todos sus subordinados asintieron. Se encamino a su alcoba para poder descansar.

Un rato después la mansión estaba completamente en silencio, todos de seguro dormían, excepto por una chica de cabello azabache que salía de ese lugar en completo silencio.

Iba en búsqueda de una planta curativa, pues halibel se había lastimado uno de sus brazos al caer cerca de un cuchillo en el momento que la explosión se escuchó, no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Qué rayos fue eso?, llego a su destino y comenzó a cortar la planta, el crujido de una rama la hiso ponerse en alerta volteo a su alrededor y su sorpresa fue muy grande al enfocar con la vista a un joven de más o menos su edad, apoyándose con dificultad en un árbol, intento acercarse a él pero se paralizo al ver los hermosos e hipnóticos ojos turquesa del albino, se miraron por un par de segundos hasta que el perdió la conciencia y cayó al piso.

-¡oye ¿estás bien?!-. Grito, rápidamente se acercó a él, con delicadeza lo volteo para notar la gran herida del mucho, era muy profunda y al parecer había perdido sangre. Como pudo lo llevo a la mansión, entro lo más sigilosamente que pudo.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, recostó al muchacho en su cama, corrió por vendas y agua caliente, también preparo un poco de la planta medicinal para untarle en la herida. Comenzó limpiado la sangre, era un milagro que siguiera vivo, se apresuró a untarle la pomada y vendarle el abdomen, mojo una garra y la puso sobre su frente.

-esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti lo siento-. Dijo en un susurro al ver al joven que tenía hay herido en su cama.

* * *

En otro lugar, las tres sombras se quitaban sus capuchas dejando ver a un enorme hombre robusto con una cola en su pelo, otro era alto de cabello negro largo y un parche en su ojo derecho, por ultimo un hombre de cabello rosa y ojos dorados.

Estos tres tipos respondían a los nombres de yammy, Nnoitra, y szayel.

-jajaja pues ese mocoso no fue muy poderoso que digamos-. Se reía el de cuerpo robusto.

-he pero que dices yammy, si hubiéramos ido uno por uno, no hubiéramos tenido oportunidad recuerda que es uno de los del gotei-. Dijo el pelirosa.

-hmp pues lo importante es que cumplimos nuestra misión, hay que informarle a aizen sama-. Al decir esto el pelinegro miro a sus compañeros.

-vayan yammy y tú, yo mientras me regreso con los demás-. Contesto sazyel con aburrimiento.

-muy bien entonces nos vamos mañana yammy-. Dijo el pelinegro.

* * *

Karin cabeceaba a causa del sueño que tenía, dio un largo bostezo y se encamino a salir de ahí para descansar pero fue detenida al escuchar como el albino comenzaba a moverse, se volteo a verlo estaba sudando y decía cosas que la azabache no comprendía, se acercó a él para intentar calmarlo.

-ya ya shhh tranquilo yo estoy aquí contigo-. Dijo tomando su mano y acariciando su cabello. Al parecer esto funciono pues el muchacho comenzó a calmarse para después dormir plácidamente.

Cabe decir que en toda la noche la azabache no durmió, pues velo el sueño de aquel desconocido, también en ningún momento ella soltó su mano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Waw no se ustedes pero a mí me gusto este capi xD, por lo que veo tal vez esta idea no es tan buena pero qué diablos la seguiré escribiendo xD, ya nee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaa :D, ¿Cómo han estado?, espero que muy bien aquí les traigo mi tercer capítulo de este fic, no les quito más su tiempo así que a leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar cada rincón de esa enorme mansión, dando paso a otro día más. En una de las tantas habitaciones, una chica miraba muy atenta a su nuevo "_huésped", _ estaba muy cansada pues en toda la noche no tuvo tiempo de descansar, estuvo al tanto del cuidado de ese misterioso chico que la noche anterior encontró herido. Miles de preguntas asaltaban los pensamientos de la chica tales como "¿Por qué demonios lo trajo con ella?, ¿Quién era ese chico?, ¿Cómo le haría para ocultarlo?", cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, después de todo por ahora pensar solo la ponía más y más confundida.

Se puso de pie, camino hacia la puerta abriéndola, por un momento se detuvo en el marco de esta. Le dirigió una última mirada al chico y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, pues sabía que en cualquier momento su amiga Hinamori vendría por ella y no quería que se enterara que tenía a un completo desconocido, herido en su cama. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la cocina, al doblar en un pasillo se topó con la castaña, que de seguro venía a "_despertarla"._

-Wow Karin-chan te levantaste temprano.- Dijo con sorpresa la de ojos chocolate.

La azabache solo le dirigió una sonrisa y continúo con su camino, evitando en todo momento mirarla a los ojos, pues sabía que si lo hacía terminaría diciéndole la verdad. Llegaron a la cocina, hay ya se encontraban Starrk y Hallibel, el desayuno ya estaba sobre la mesa, las dos chicas se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, comenzaron a comer en completo silencio. La rubia y el castaño se dirigían miradas entre ellos, sabían que algo no estaba bien pues Hinamori no quitaba sus ojos de Karin, además las enormes ojeras de la chica no ayudaban mucho que digamos.

-Y bien ¿sucede algo?- Rompió el silencio el ojiazul.

- N-no sucede nada ¿verdad Hinamori?- Dijo nerviosa la azabache, no quería que la descubrieran. La castaña solo bajo la mirada a su plato, se sentía muy triste de que su amiga le estuviera ocultando algo.

-Si no pasa nada Starrk-san.- Una sonrisa fingida apareció en su rostro, Karin bajo la mirada, no le gustaba ver a Hinamori así, pero no podía contarle lo sucedido. Hallibel miraba a ambas chicas, las conocía perfectamente para saber que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Están seguras?, saben que pueden contarnos lo que sea.- En los ojos de la rubia se veía reflejada preocupación.

Esto hiso sentirse más miserable a la azabache, tenía que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, porque si no lo hacía terminaría contando todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Si lo sabemos Hali-chan.- Ya no había marcha atrás, se había convertido en una maldita mentirosa.

-Bueno.- Dijo la rubia no muy convencida.

Luego de un rato de incomodo silencio y miradas, cada quien termino su desayuno, se levantaron y cada uno lavo su plato.

-Etto Hali-chan si tú quieres yo puedo llevarle su almuerzo a Aizen-sama.- Se ofreció amablemente la castaña.

-Muchas gracias Hinamori pero Aizen-sama se fue desde muy temprano y dijo que llegaría a la hora de la comida.- Respondió la rubia.

- Y-ya veo está bien Hali-chan.- De cierto modo la chica se sintió decepcionada.

-Bueno Hinamori vamos a hacer nuestros deberes.- Dijo la azabache mientras salía de la cocina seguida de la castaña, dejando a los mayores solos.

-¿Tú que piensas Hallibel?- Pregunto el castaño a la mujer.

-No lose, espero que sea lo que sea, que esté ocurriendo no sea nada malo.- Contesto la rubia mirando a su acompañante.

-Las quieres como si fueran tus hijas ¿verdad?- En ningún momento dejaba de ver a la morena.

Una risita fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta, haciéndolo sonreír.

-Nunca cambias Hallibel.- Dijo dando un pequeño bostezo el ojiazul.

-Si cambiara apuesto a que no sería en estos momentos tú esposa Starrk.- Con estas simples palabras por parte de la morena, se dio por terminada la conversación después de todo tenían cosas que hacer.

* * *

En el hermoso pueblo de karakura, para ser más precisos en una posada, un hombre castaño vestido de blanco, bajaba de una carreta negra acompañado por un moreno de cabello chino y lentes. Ambos ingresaron a esta y se dirigieron a la recepción.

-Disculpe señorita me podría decir ¿en qué habitación se encuentra hospedado el señor Yammy?- Pregunto amablemente el moreno. De inmediato la recepcionista le dio los datos que necesitaban, se adentraron hasta llegar a la habitación indicada, rápidamente los recibieron, Aizen tomo asiento, esperando oír sobre la misión que les dio.

-¿Y bien?, díganme como les fue con Toshiro-chan.- Pregunto en tono de burla.

-Pues estuvo difícil, pero digamos que el gotei tiene uno menos.- Respondió Nnoitra, se sentía un poco nervioso al ver a ese terrible hombre.

-Ya no se preocupe Aizen-sama, ese chiquillo está muerto.- Una sonrisa soberbia apareció en los labios de Yammy.

Aizen solo los observo, se levantó de su asiento y se encamino a la puerta dispuesto a irse no sin antes decir unas últimas palabras a sus subordinados.

-Eso espero ya que si me fallan, sufrirán algo peor que la muerte.- Volteo a verlos con una mirada asesina, sus subordinados tragaron saliva y el miedo los recorrió de pies a cabeza. Este acto hiso sonreír al castaño. –Vámonos kaname.- Al terminar de decir esto ambos hombres salieron rumbo a la mansión del bosque.

* * *

Karin termino en tiempo record sus quehaceres, sigilosamente entro a la cocina procurando que nadie la viera, al saberse completamente sola, preparo un plato de fruta picada, sirvió un vaso de agua y otro de jugo. Tomo todo en sus manos y se fue rumbo a su habitación. "_De seguro cuando despierte tendrá hambre"- _Pensó.

Entro en su habitación que estaba completamente oscura, cerró la puerta tras de sí y procurando no tropezarse, con una agilidad asombrosa llego hasta su pequeña mesita de noche, donde deposito la bandeja de comida levanto el rostro tratando de ver al joven, más se alarmo bastante al no verlo en su cama como lo dejo en la mañana. Inmediatamente corrió a esta, "_¿Se habrá ido?- Se preguntó"._ Dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse a buscarlo pero de repente sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, sintió como alguien la sujetaba fuertemente de la muñeca y la arrinconaba bruscamente en la pared. Una mueca de dolor apareció en el rostro de la azabache, levanto la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos turquesa mirándola fríamente, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, trago saliva con dificultad.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto el albino en tono serio.

Karin salió de su trance al escuchar esa pregunta, dejando todas esas emociones de lado, intento soltarse de su agarre mas no pudo el chico era muy fuerte.

-S-suéltame.- Pidió intentando no levantar mucho la voz.

-Te hice una pregunta.- Reitero apretando un poco más su agarre el ojiturquesa, pues se sentía muy confundido, lo último que recordaba era a alguien gritándole, después despertaba hay en esa habitación, vendado y luego esa desconocida entraba.

-Quieres soltarme, soy yo la persona que te encontró, te vendo y te trajo aquí idiota.- A la azabache le costó mucho no gritar en ese momento. El joven al ver la molestia reflejada en esos ojos ónix soltó su agarre, la kurosaki inmediatamente comenzó a sobarse, volteo a ver a él albino, este parecía buscar algo.

-¿Qué buscas?- Se animó a preguntar, el muchacho solo la miro por un momento para después volver a buscar pero al no encontrar nada volvió a encarar a la chica que lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Dónde están mis cosas?- Pregunto esperando una respuesta.

- Si por cosas te refieres a tu Kimono y Haori, déjame decirte que se mancharon de sangre así que los lleve a lavar, en cuanto a tu katana la coloque detrás de ese armario.- Señalo el objeto con su dedo, el albino miro en la dirección que le indicaban, más un terrible dolor en su costado lo desequilibro. Hubiera caído de no ser porque la joven lo atrapo eso no paso, con una completa delicadeza la azabache lo recostó de nuevo en la cama. Un gruñido de dolor escapo de los labios del chico, esto no pasó desapercibido para la kurosaki.

-Me tengo que ir.- Susurro el joven, la azabache volteo a mirarlo.

-Si eso quieres no puedo detenerte, pero déjame decirte que con esa herida no llegaras muy lejos.- Contesto igual en un susurro, Toshiro miro a la joven, después de todo le salvo la vida, volteo a ver los vendajes en su abdomen, después la miro de nuevo, las terribles ojeras no pasaron desapercibidas para él, además ella tenía razón no sería capaz de llegar muy lejos, porque aunque fuera un demonio tardaba en sanar.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto.

-Me llamo Kurosaki Karin ¿y tú?- Respondió.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro.- Dijo el joven, se miraron durante unos segundos, hasta que el rompió el contacto.

-Tienes razón Kurosaki no me puedo ir por ahora por eso yo…- No termino de hablar pues la chica lo interrumpió.

-No hay problema puedes quedarte hasta que sanes, solo por favor no dejes que sepan que estas aquí.- Karin le brindo una sonrisa al chico, quien aparto la mirada rápidamente.

La Kurosaki volteo a ver su reloj, para darse cuenta que era hora de poner la mesa, rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo en seco volteo a ver a su "paciente".

-A se me olvidaba de seguro debes tener hambre, así que te traje un poco de fruta, al rato vuelvo y te traigo comida.-Dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuando Hitsugaya quedo solo, dirigió su mirada al plato y luego a la puerta, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Pero ¿Qué clase de persona trae a casa a un extraño?- Simplemente no comprendía a esa chica, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse agradecido con ella, después de todo en ese momento su vida estaba en manos de esa extraña joven.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno en esta historia voy a ir rápido, ya que estoy muy inspirada en ella ñ.ñ me da gusto saber que les gusta mi fic muchas gracias a quienes lo leen, en especial a **_**Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya**_** y a **_**hitalex123**_** Este fic es para ustedes! :D **

**Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos pronto xD**

**ACLARANDO: cuando dije kimono según mis investigaciones, es solo la parte de arriba del traje de shinigami ya que la parte de abajo es el hakama, asi que aclarando esto ahora si me despido ya nee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayo mundo :3 he aquí el cuarto capítulo de este fic, no les quito mas su tiempo así que a leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Exactamente una hora, era el tiempo que se hacía del pueblo de Karakura a la mansión. Aizen miraba por la ventana con cierto deje de aburrimiento, el incesante pasar de los árboles del bosque, al castaño no le gustaban mucho los viajes, pues le parecían muy tediosos. Comenzaba a impacientarse, no podía hacer nada más que solo aguantarse, suspiro intentando calmarse ya que no quedaba mucho de camino para llegar a su destino.

Kaname tan solo se limitaba a observar las acciones de su líder, conocía perfectamente todo de él, desde sus metas y ambiciones hasta lo que le molestaba. La lealtad que él moreno le profesaba, la calificaría como infinita, pues ese hombre lo salvo hace mucho tiempo atrás de los "_Hunting Demons", _esa maldita organización conformada de, a su parecer "_traidores"_.

Si por el fuera acabaría con cada uno de ellos, lamentablemente no poseía el poder suficiente para lograrlo, sin embargo cuando conoció a Aizen las esperanzas de hacer "_justicia"_ por los de su especie inundaron su ser. Ese era otro motivo más para seguirlo.

Tan enfrascado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en que momento llegaron, no fue hasta que sintió como la carreta se detenía, levanto el rostro para después sentir como su líder salía dejándolo hay solo, inmediatamente se apresuró a seguirlo. Cuando le dio alcance, el castaño solo lo miro y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Estabas muy distraído Kaname.- Comento.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas Aizen-sama.- Iba a hacer una reverencia pero su líder lo detuvo.

-No importa, déjalo así.- Caminaron hacia la puerta donde fueron recibidos por una castaña y una pelinegra.

-Bienvenido Aizen-sama.- Dijeron ambas chicas haciendo una reverencia.

El hombre solo se limitó a seguir sonriendo, provocando diferentes reacciones en cada chica, en una un pequeño sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas, mientras que la otra apartaba la mirada.

-Muchas gracias por recibirme Hinamori-kun, Karin-san.- Respondió de forma amable.

-Su comida ya está lista.- Se animó a decir la castaña.

Aizen solo asintió y así ambas chicas lo guiaron al comedor, donde una gran variedad de comida digna de un rey lo esperaba sobre la mesa, se acomodó en su lugar y comenzó a degustar los deliciosos alimentos, a su lado Kaname hacia lo mismo, pero debes en cuando su ceño se fruncía al recordar la familiaridad con la que su líder nombro a esas "inferiores humanas". Unas enormes ganas de ponerlas en su lugar lo invadieron, así que cuando escucho como una de "esas" pasaba a un lado de él, disimuladamente metió su pie provocando que esta cayera, el sonido de que algo se rompía inundo el comedor, de inmediato Halibel y Stark acudieron al lugar, para ver lo sucedido. Cuando llegaron la rubia corrió a ayudar a Karin, que estaba en el suelo rodeada de vidrios rotos.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿No te paso nada?- Pregunto con preocupación la morena.

-S-si estoy bien Hali-chan no te preocupes.- Sonrió intentando así convencer a la mujer, mas fue en vano porque esta se percató de la cortada en la mano que tenía.

-Ven vamos a vendarte.- La rubia volteo a ver a Hinamori, le sonrió de forma cálida para que se tranquilizara, luego dirigió su mirada a Aizen.

-Aizen-sama siento mucho lo que paso.- Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Descuida no te preocupes Halibel, ahora lo único que importa es que atiendas a Karin-san.- La rubia al escuchar esto asintió llevándose a la azabache de ahí, por su parte Aizen se dedicó a terminar su comida, aunque debes en cuando volteaba a ver la dirección por la cual momentos atrás se fueron Karin y Halibel.

Al llegar a la cocina la rubia comenzó con su tarea de vendar la herida de la chica, mirándola de vez en cuando, una vez terminada su labor sonrió satisfecha.

-Muy bien listo, ahora ¿Me puedes explicar que fue lo que pasó allá?- Pregunto esperando una explicación, la azabache no sabía que contestar ya que todo paso muy rápido, comenzó a hacer memoria hasta que dio con la causa de su caída, "Kaname Tousen le puso el pie", no podía decir eso nadie lo creería, además ¿Qué razones tiene el para hacerle algo así a ella?, ninguna, por eso no diría nada, de nuevo aunque no lo quisiera tendría que mentir.

-No lo sé, veras lo que pasa es que todo sucedió muy rápido.- Respondió esperando que la ojiverde le creyera.

Halibel no era ninguna tonta, más lo dejo pasar por esta vez.

-Muy bien si quieres ve a descansar nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.- La azabache solo asintió estaba por irse, sin embargo se regresó, tomo una bandeja y sirvió bastante comida, la rubia quedo impresionada de tal cantidad de alimentos pero antes de poder decir algo la joven se le adelanto.

-Jejeje tengo mucha hambre.- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa, acto seguido rápidamente desapareció por la puerta.

La morena tardó en reaccionar, cerro sus ojos y suspiro "_Esta niña no tiene remedio.- Pensó.", _se volteo para volver a hacer sus deberes.

* * *

Karin caminaba rumbo a su habitación con la bandeja en sus manos, un pequeño sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas a causa de la "_Patética excusa",_ que se inventó momentos atrás. Entro con cautela buscando no tropezarse con nada, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver que ya no había cosas tiradas en el piso.

–Oye.- Una voz a sus espaldas la asusto tanto que término arrojando la bandeja hacia arriba, el joven detrás de ella con unos increíbles reflejos atrapo toda la comida evitando así que cayera al piso. La azabache estaba asombrada ante tal acto.

-Wow, eso fue increíble ¿Cómo lo hiciste Toshiro?- Pregunto maravillada.

El albino solo se limitó a dejar la bandeja en el mueble donde precisamente esa mañana, la chica le dejo comida.

-No fue nada.- Contesto sentándose en el borde de la cama.

La joven se sentó a su lado mirándolo de arriba abajo, hasta que reparo en su herida, inmediatamente se puso de pie frente a él.

-¿Quieres decirme que demonios haces de pie?- Se podía notar cierto deje de molestia en su voz, Hitsugaya se sorprendió por tal reacción de la chica, "_¿Acaso es bipolar?- se preguntó a sí mismo"_, volteo a mirarla entonces se dio cuenta de algo, esa mañana la chica no tenía esa venda en la mano ¿o sí?. La kurosaki seguía con su labor de regañarlo más fue interrumpida por él.

-¿Qué te paso en la mano?- No sabía porque rayos preguntaba, tal vez era por el hecho de que como ella lo cuidaba lo menos que podía hacer era devolver el favor.

La azabache miro su mano, luego al chico "¿Y ahora porque le interesa saber?", comenzó a sentirse nerviosa así que opto por zanjar el tema.

-Está bien, te perdono ahora vamos a comer.- Dijo simplemente.

-¿Qué me perdonas?- Toshiro estaba incrédulo por las palabras dichas aquella joven, comenzaba a molestarse, y es que el en ningún momento hiso algo ni pidió perdón de nada.

-Te perdono que me desobedecieras y no te quedaras en cama como te pedí, pero ten en cuenta que otra vez no te la vuelvo a pasar.- Comenzó a dar bocados a su comida ignorando el ceño fruncido y el pequeño tic en la cara del albino.

-Oye, tú jamás me pediste nada y en todo caso la única aquí que debe disculparse eres tú.- Nadie lo hacía enojar de ese modo más que "_Matsumoto" _ su subordinada, de pronto al recordar ese nombre toda la furia se fue sumergiéndolo en sus pensamientos.

Karin estaba por replicar pero al ver el semblante serio del joven, se detuvo "¿Qué_ estará pensando?, ¿Acaso en su familia o amigos?", _un sentimiento de empatía le llego pues seguramente si ella estuviera en el lugar de él, herida y al cuidado de un desconocido, sin saber nada de Hinamori, Starrk o Halibel a lo mejor ya hubiera escapado. Se empezó a sentir mal con él, tenía que remediarlo.

-Muy bien tu ganas perdóname Toshiro, ¿sabes? Esta venda es porque hace rato me tropecé y caí sobre vidrios rotos.- Dijo brindándole una sonrisa.

El albino al escucharla salió de sus pensamientos, esa chica sí que era de algún modo "_especial", _por sus cambios de humor, pero más aún por su amabilidad al cuidar de un extraño. _"¿Qué hará cuando sepa lo que en verdad eres?, ¿Crees que se arrepienta de haberte salvado?"- D_ijo una voz en su interior, intento alejar esos pensamientos, porque tal vez eran verdad.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?- Pregunto en un susurro.

Karin estaba sorprendida por la pregunta, ciertamente ni ella sabía a ciencia cierta el porqué.

-No lo sé tal vez, será porque yo espero que tontamente alguien haga lo mismo por mí.- Respondió volteando a verlo a los ojos, quedando atrapada en ellos, ese brillo, ese color, jamás en su vida había visto algo así.

-Son hermosos.- Susurro mientras un pequeño sonrojo se formaba en sus mejillas, Toshiro no comprendía a que se refería, pero no podía evitar ver esas orbes ónix de la chica y ese color rojizo en sus mejillas la hacía ver encantadora.

Ambos repararon en sus pensamientos y de inmediato apartaron la mirada sintiéndose completamente estúpidos, el ambiente se tornó incómodo para los dos, nadie quería hablar más por vergüenza que por cualquier otra cosa. No fue hasta que la Kurosaki se hartó que decidió romper con la tensión.

-Oye Toshiro vamos a comer antes de que se enfrié ¿no?- Hitsugaya vio el intento que hacia la joven por romper ese ambiente, y con muchas ganas él también quería ayudar pues tampoco le gustaba sentirse incómodo.

-Muy bien Kurosaki, te tomare la palabra.- Tomo un plato en sus manos y comenzó a comerse los alimentos.

-Ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre.- Karin hiso un puchero al decir esto, ese gesto le pareció adorable al joven, "_Un momento ¿Adorable?, ¿Pero qué demonios piensas Hitsugaya?", _de nuevo sus pensamientos lo traicionaban.

-Eso no sucederá, al menos no hoy Kurosaki.- Dijo tranquilo el albino.

-Ya verás que lograre que me llames por mi nombre T-o-s-h-i-r-o.- Deletreo el nombre de su acompañante buscando molestarlo.

-Eso ya lo veremos _Kurosaki.-_ Con estas últimas palabras por parte de el dieron por terminada la conversación.

Se sumieron en completo silencio, pero este no era como el anterior. No, más bien ahora ambos estaban relajados, inconscientemente cada uno disfrutando la compañía del otro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hasta aquí este capi :D espero que les guste! A y no olviden dejar sus reviews me animan a seguir ;D sin mas por el momento me despido nos leemos ya nee!**

**PD: todas las criticas son bienvenidas pues me ayudan a mejorar .**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡PERDONEN LA TARDANZA! De verdad siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero he aquí el capítulo número 5 de esta historia. No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer! **

**Bleach no me pertenece, es todo obra del gran Tite Kubo.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

—¡Esto no puede ser¡ — Gritaba una hermosa mujer de cuerpo bien proporcionado; cabello naranja largo ondulado, piel blanca y ojos del más bello azul. Su hermosura era tal que sus enemigos siempre caían frente a sus encantos. "_Hermosa pero letal" _ Pensaban algunos.

Esta _"Diosa" _tenía por nombre Rangiku Matsumoto pertenecía a la elite de la temida organización "_Hunting Demons"_ así como también era la mano derecha del poderoso Hitsugaya Toshiro.

—Dime que es mentira lo que me dices Hanatarou. — Dijo en tono serio la mujer mientras le lanzaba una mirada severa al chico frente a ella.

Hanatarou no podía dejar de temblar; pues sabia de sobra que cuando Matsumoto Rangiku se ponía seria solo podía significar una cosa "_Corre por tu vida"_ El joven demonio trago saliva con dificultad e intento mirar a la mujer a los ojos más le era imposible si quiera intentar mantenerle la mirada. Negó fervientemente con la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos, estaba ahí por una orden que le encomendó la organización ¡No iba a fallarles ahora! Se dio un poco de valor para repetirle lo que dijo anteriormente a aquella temible mujer.

—R-rangiku-san, según los últimos informes del Gotei el capitán Hitsugaya Toshiro ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro. — Dio por segunda vez la noticia que hasta apenas esa mañana se había enterado. Matsumoto lo miro de arriba abajo buscando algún rastro de mentira en sus palabras, pues le era muy difícil creer que su capitán desapareciera así de la nada. Sin embargo la mirada triste de aquel joven demonio le hiso darse cuenta que era verdad, su superior estaba desaparecido. Sintió sus piernas flaquearle, la seriedad en su rostro desaparecio dejando paso a la completa incredulidad.

—Eso..n-no….es…p-posible — Dijo en un susurro la mujer quien a causa de la noticia cayo desmayada.

—¡Rangiku-san¡ — Grito el joven demonio mientras acudía a revisar a la inconsciente mujer.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Al día siguiente Karin se despertó más temprano de lo normal, se levantó del pequeño sofá donde durmió la noche anterior. Con gran sigilo se acercó a su cama, donde dormía plácidamente aquel joven albino el cual salvo días atrás. Se veía tan apacible cuando dormía, tanto que las ganas de acariciarlo la invadieron lentamente acerco su mano al rostro del joven, estaba a escasos centímetros de tocarlo. Sin embargo al reparar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, rápidamente se vio obligada a retroceder como sí aquel pequeño gesto le quemara. Avergonzada de sus actos y con las mejillas sonrosadas, decidió que lo mejor era prepararse para salir a cumplir su rutina diaria.

De su ropero saco su uniforme limpio, atravesó la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta del baño. Se detuvo unos segundos en el marco de esta para observar un momento al joven, el cual al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nada. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Karin y así sin más se metió a darse una bien merecida ducha.

Toshiro se despertó cuando escucho el sonido de una puerta cerrarse. Se levantó algo adolorido por la herida que tenía en su costado, busco por toda la habitación a su salvadora y al no encontrarla no pudo evitar sentirse algo molesto. Estaba siendo una carga para esa joven y odiaba serlo, sin embargo ella no le dejaba ayudarla en nada e incluso se había atrevido a cederle su cama, cuando el mismo le dijo que no era necesario. Aunque al final el termino perdiendo ante aquella humana cabeza hueca. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del albino, al imaginarse la reacción de su teniente cuando se enterara que el temible Hitsugaya Toshiro termino cediendo a las demandas de una simple joven humana. Un escalofrió lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, por ningún motivo Matsumoto debía enterarse de nada; pues si lo hacía estaba seguro que su reputación se iría al demonio.

Lentamente se puso de pie. Camino hacia la ventana y corrió un poco la cortina solo para darse cuenta que en el exterior nevaba. Cerro la cortina color vino y volvió su atención a la cómoda habitación en la cual vivía temporalmente. De alguna manera se sentía a gusto en compañía de la azabache y agradecía que fuera ella quien lo encontrara; levanto la mirada y se topó con su reflejo en el espejo, traía solamente unos pantalones de color negro los cuales le quedaban muy grandes, mientras que su pecho desnudo solamente era cubierto por los vendajes de su herida.

Soltó un pequeño bufido, de ninguna manera Karin podía verlo así no era correcto. Así que busco por toda la habitación una camisa con la cual pudiera cubrirse y la encontró colgada en el respaldo de una silla de madera. La observo por unos momentos para percatarse que la camisa blanca era de la misma talla que el pantalón.

— De esto a nada— Resignado se la coloco en su hombro, quería darse una ducha antes de que llegara la azabache y así con este pensamiento se dirigió al pequeño baño. Espero unos segundos y al no escuchar ningún sonido proveniente del interior, abrió la puerta. Se introdujo dentro del pequeño baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No fue hasta que levanto la vista que se topó con la escena de la joven azabache, la cual estaba más roja que un tomate y no llevaba más que una toalla blanca envuelta en su cintura, mientras que en la parte de arriba solamente portaba un sostén de color negro. Toshiro abrió sus ojos como platos mientras un fuerte sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas al contemplar el bien formado cuerpo de la azabache.

—¡Pero qué demonios haces aquí PERVERTIDO! — Grito mientras sentía como la temperatura aumentaba en el lugar, rápidamente tomo otra toalla y se cubrió el pecho con ella. "_Pervertido" _Aquella palabra no paraba de resonar en la mente del albino, miro a su acompañante la cual lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—¡Yo no soy un pervertido! — Se defendió ante tan vil acusación. La molestia se hiso presente entre ambos jóvenes que aun sonrojados por la vergüenza no querían ceder ante la mirada del otro.

—Ah disculpe usted señor...pero me gustaría preguntarle— El sarcasmo utilizado por la azabache logro molestar aún más al joven demonio, quien apretó sus puños con fuerza.

—¿Si usted no es un pervertido entonces…..POR QUE DEMONIOS AUN SIGUES AQUÍ? — Grito con tanta fuerza que logro ensordecer al albino, el cual estaba por replicarle. Sin embargo al pensarlo un poco mejor llego a la conclusión de que ella tenía razón, pues el debió haber salido en cuanto entro. Se dio media vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de salir del baño, sintió una presencia acercarse, no lo pensó dos veces y decidió ponerle seguro a la puerta del baño.

Karin no creía lo que sus ojos miraban, definitivamente ese chico no tenía vergüenza. Se acercó decidida a echarlo a padas del lugar, sin embargo el en un rápido movimiento le cubrió la boca con su mano. Acción que desconcertó completamente a la Kurosaki quien intento desesperadamente zafarse de su agarre, no fue hasta que llamaron a la puerta que comprendió la actitud del joven.

—Karin-chan ¿Estas bien? — Se escuchaba la dulce voz de Hinamori del otro lado de la puerta. Toshiro al ver como la joven se tranquilizó decidió dejarla hablar.

—Si estoy bien Hinamori— Respondió Karin quien rogaba que su mejor amiga no hubiera escuchado nada de su discusión. Por su parte el albino se mantenía cayado, esperando no ser descubierto. Pero toda tranquilidad que el pudiera tener se vino abajo cuando la toalla que cubría a la azabache se vino abajo dejando al descubierto aquel sostén negro que hacia resaltar el pecho de su salvadora.

La cara del joven se tiño de un color rojo intenso, aparto la mirada del tan "_Provocador"_ cuerpo de su salvadora. Definitivamente Matsumoto no debería enterarse de nada.

—Muy bien, entonces te espero abajo— Contesto la castaña al otro lado pues ella se dirigía a la lavandería cuando escucho los gritos de Karin.

—Ok te veo allá jejeje— Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Cuando escucharon como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba, ambos suspiraron aliviados. Karin se levantó y de nueva cuenta se envolvió en la toalla blanca, para después voltear a ver a su acompañante.

—Bien te dejo para que puedas ducharte no sin antes decirte que será la primera y última vez que permitiré algo así— Se giró sobre sus talones y abrió la puerta del baño.

—Lo mismo digo— Fue la respuesta de su compañero.

La azabache sin dar tiempo a nada más salió azotando la puerta. El alvino solamente se dedicó a recargarse en la fría pared del baño. No sin antes recordar el bien formado cuerpo de la azabache; rápidamente se puso de pie y abrió el grifo del agua. Pues en esos momentos necesitaba una ducha bien fría.

Con una enorme rapidez, sorprendente en ella misma. Se alisto y salió de su cuarto no sin antes dejarlo bajo llave, pues no quería ser descubierta por nadie. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina donde Hallibel, Starrk y Hinamori desayunaban en completa calma.

—Buenos días— Saludo a los presentes los cuales solamente le devolvieron el saludo. Tomo asiento a un lado de Hinamori para que después Hallibel le sirviera el desayuno.

—¿Por qué gritabas hace un momento Karin-chan? —La mencionada al escuchar la repentina pregunta de su amiga, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejar que los nervios la traicionaran.

—A eso…— Dijo restándole importancia, no sabía que decir "_¿Y si Hinamori la escucho a ella y a Toshiro?" _Las manos comenzaron a sudarle pues probablemente ya la habían descubierto. Hinamori la observaba atentamente, pánico era lo único que podía ver en la mirada de su amiga.

—Escuche que decías algo como "Porque demonios aun sigues aquí" —Momo sito las palabras de Karin dándole un gran alivio al saber que no había escuchado a Toshiro.

—Lo que pasa es que había una enorme araña en el baño— Karin sentía vergüenza de su "_Patética"_ Excusa. No obstante tenía a favor que Hinamori era muy ingenua tanto que se la creyó. Aunque en el fondo no estaba muy orgullosa de mentirle a su mejor amiga.

Starrk y Hallibel se mantuvieron al margen de la discusión, desde hace varios días atrás se les hacía muy raro el comportamiento de la chica, pero también tenían la certeza de que algún día Karin les diría lo que le sucedía y eso de algún modo los aliviaba.

—Bueno Hinamori, Karin les recuerdo que tenemos que quitar la nieve que cubre la entrada— Les recordó Hallibel a las chicas las cuales asintieron.

—Muy bien entonces, le llevare su desayuno a Aizen-sama— Dijo la rubia mientras salía de la cocina con una bandeja llena de comida.

—Ok, bueno nosotros tenemos que ir a trabajar— El castaño se puso de pie seguido por Hinamori.

—¿Vienes Karin-chan? — Pregunto la castaña a su amiga la cual se quedó detrás.

—Si al rato los alcanzo — Su compañera solo asintió dejándola sola en la cocina. La azabache rápidamente tomo una charola y sirvió una buena cantidad de comida, salió con mucho sigilo procurando que nadie la viera. Pero todo se vino abajo cuando alguien la detuvo antes de llegar a su destino.

—¿A dónde vas con esa comida Kurosaki? — Pregunto una voz que ella conocía perfectamente.

—Tousen-san…Y-yo—Intento explicarse, sin embargo fue interrumpida por el moreno el cual tenía el ceño fruncido por la familiaridad con la que la joven lo llamaba.

—Es Tousen-sama para ti niña igualada—El enojo se le notaba en la voz. Karin trago saliva ante el modo en el que ese detestable hombre la trataba, si por ella fuera hace mucho tiempo que lo hubiera golpeado. Sin embargo era uno de los protegidos de su líder; no le quedaba de otra que aguantarse.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas Tousen-sama, lo que pasa es que yo no he desayunado y tampoco he ordenado mi habitación por eso llevo mi desayuno para poder hacer el quehacer en mi habitacion— Intento sonar lo más creíble posible.

—Hmp aparte de igualada, floja e irresponsable, será mejor que desaparezcas de mi vista ahora— Ordeno, a lo que la azabache obedeció sin replicar.

—Ha y será mejor que mires por donde caminas, no sea que te vuelvas a caer— Agrego el moreno para después continuar con su camino. Dejando tras de sí a una irritada azabache.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Cuando llego a su habitación abrió la puerta y la cerro tras de sí. Dejo la bandeja en la pequeña mesita de noche.

No fue hasta que levanto la mirada cuando miro al joven albino sentado en su cama, con una toalla en su cabeza, la camisa blanca le quedaba grande al igual que el pantalón. Tenía desabrochados varios botones de la prenda dejando al descubierto su fino cuello y parte de su pecho. Karin trago saliva con dificultad y todo rastro de molestia la abandono dejando en su lugar un notorio sonrojo. Mismo que aumento cuando el joven albino clavo sus hermosas orbes turquesa en ella. De algún modo se sentía pequeñita frente a él.

Toshiro estaba muy confundido por las reacciones que la Kurosaki tenía sobre el e incluso, en ese momento al verla así sonrojada. Las ganas de tocarla lo invadían y más cuando recordaba el hermoso cuerpo de la joven. Sacudió su cabeza apartando esos terribles pensamientos no debía volver a recordar ese momento nunca jamás, eso si quería conservar su cordura.

La Kurosaki al ver como el apartaba la mirada, sintió como si saliera de algún tipo de transe. Fue entonces que recordó que Hinamori y Starrk la esperaban afuera.

—Bueno aquí te dejo el desayuno, más tarde te traigo la comida no vayas a hacer ningún ruido— Y así sin decir más salió dejando muy pensativo al joven demonio.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Se colocó un abrigo y salió a la entrada de la mansión donde su amiga y Starrk la esperaban con unas palas para comenzar a trabajar.

—Bien yo me encargare de quitar la nieve de la entrada, mientras que ustedes la quitaran de los caminos del jardín— Explico el castaño, a lo que Hinamori y Karin asintieron para de inmediato comenzar a trabajar.

**..**

**..**

**..**

El joven albino miraba desde la ventana a la azabache la cual recogía nieve del jardín, estaba muy confundido por las reacciones que esa humana le producía. Ya que nunca ninguna mujer había logrado desconcertarlo tanto como ella y mira que se había topado con mujeres mucho más "_Llamativas" _Una prueba viviente era su teniente Matsumoto y sin embargo ahora ahí estaba el dándole vueltas al asunto.

—Sera mejor que me recupere pronto— Dijo mientras seguía observando a Karin. Tenía que marcharse antes de perder la cordura de eso estaba seguro.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Por fin…..Waaa Shiro-chan pervert xD como pueden ver este fic no lo he abandonado estoy decidida a terminar todas mis historias ñ.ñ y como siempre espero que este cap les guste e incluso cambie el guion del dialogo como se pudieron dar cuenta hago lo posible por mejorar. Tal vez algún dia me dedique a corregir mis historias pero por ahora no. MUCHAS GRACIAS a quienes me leen de verdad significan mucho ;) **

**Dudas, aclaraciones, críticas y sugerencias son bienvenidas! No olviden dejar sus Reviews Ya nee!**


End file.
